


Sunrise

by SaberAltered



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Quickie, dubcon, no real plot, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberAltered/pseuds/SaberAltered
Summary: In which the courier shares a moment with our favorite Frumentarius before they go to meet with Caesar.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this piece a while ago, so I just wrapped it up and tweaked some things.
> 
> I am very not used to writing smut, so if you have any constructional criticism, or any advice for that matter, I would appreciate it!

Nina awoke with a start. She could've sworn she had heard her mama calling for her just now. Yet, as she surveyed the room, she saw no one. Well, no one except for Vulpes Inculta, who had his arm draped around her while still balls-deep in Dreamworld.

She decided to let him sleep. She curled into him some more and closed her eyes.

Sleep still didn't come.

Instead, her thoughts drifted to the sex she'd had with Inculta last night. They'd arrived at his safe house simply minutes before limbs were entangled and the two had joined at the end of the bed.

Which reminded Nina. His hard-on was still poking her inner thigh.

Nina tried to disentangle herself from him, sliding almost easily from his grasp. We say almost, because before she could actually leave the bed, Inculta had her pinned to it.

"Good morning," Was the first thing he said to her. "I trust you slept well?"

"Yeah, can you let me go now? I've got to doll myself up."

"This won't take but a few minutes."

"No, I really can't-" Nina began only to be cut off by Inculta entering her.

_You know what? Fuck it. Or rather, fuck me._

She hooked her leg around his thighs, thrusting with him as he set a brutal pace. She heard nothing but their heavy breathing and bodies rutting. His lips found hers, and then bit into her lower lip.

Nina started to feel the same coil of tension in her belly from the previous two nights, and she knew it wouldn't be long for him either. His thrusts grew desperate, faster, and soon Nina caved in around him. It was enough to send him over, and his teeth and nails bit into her as he finished.

They laid there for a few moments, struggling to catch their breath. A little more light was streaming in through the curtains, and Nina knew it was time to wash up.

Well, up until Vulpes went down on her, cleaning her up while sucking on her sensitive bud. Yeah, bath time could wait a few more minutes.

She tried to find purchase in the bedsheets, grabbing two fistfuls of it as her hips rolled toward his mouth.

It was not long before Nina found her release, seeing and feeling nothing but white heat. She remained on the bed until her breath evened; the sun was well in the sky now.

A wet rag hit her stomach. She looked up to see Vulpes standing over her. "Caesar will be expecting us soon."

 _Guess it's time to get dolled up now_ , Nina thought as she finally got up to get ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
